


Eating Fruit-Loops at 2am, and Other Things Ill-Advised

by snowandfire



Series: moon anon stories [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: oh my god they were project partners: a college korrasami au
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: moon anon stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Eating Fruit-Loops at 2am, and Other Things Ill-Advised

**Author's Note:**

> like the other works in this series, this fic was written by an anonymous author who has asked to be credited as 🌑, they are the true author of this story, not me, snowandfire

"And Korra, you'll be with... Asami Sato."

Korra frowned. It was week two of her Writing for Publication 102 class, and already they were doing partner critiques. She's stayed up until one this morning working on her paper, and even though she didn't have a choice, she still wasn't sure she wanted anyone actively editing it.

Especially not Asami Sato.

Korra didn't know Asami personally, but she certainly knew _of_ her, and that was enough as far as Korra was concerned. For one, she was the only member of their year who'd managed to keep a 4.0 GPA in the midst of two of RCU's most rigorous programs. Two, she was the daughter of one of the richest men in the city, Hiroshi Sato, head of Future Industries. And three? She just so happened to be Korra's sorta-maybe-boyfriend Mako's ex-girlfriend.

Yikes.

"Hey," a voice said, and Korra looked up. Speaking of whom... Asami stood next to her seat, smiling her perfect smile, shiny laptop in hand. "So I guess we're partners, then, right? You're Korra."

"Yup."

They stared at each other. Asami was still smiling, and it made Korra want to punch her.

"Can I sit here?" Asami asked, pointing to the chair next to Korra.

"Be my guest," she replied dryly, and Asami sat, shrugging off her satchel and opening her laptop. Reluctantly, Korra opened her folder and pulled out her paper.

"I prefer to edit by hand," Korra said, taking out her red pen and tapping it impatiently against the corner of the tabletop.

"Oh, of course!" Asami said quickly, then hesitated. "Do you mind editing mine on my computer, or should we do mine on paper too?"

Korra paused. Why was this so awkward? It really shouldn't have been. Did Asami even know who she was? Did Asami even know Korra knew who _she_ was? Was Korra overthinking this? Probably.

"Uh, the computer is fine, I guess. Why don't we trade, read each other's, and then talk about them?"

"Okay!"

Carefully, they swapped papers (or computer and paper, really) and settled into silence, reading.

The assignment had been to write a five page paper on a research topic of the student's choice within the realm of their major. The professor was mostly using the papers to gauge how well they currently wrote so he could measure progress later in the semester, but it was graded, so they'd been encouraged to treat it like a regular assignment. Korra, who herself was a double major (environmental science and zoology) with a pretty rigorous minor (in linguistics), had chosen to focus on a study she'd done over the summer with her mentor/uncle. They'd been looking at how different natural environments impacted the development of language; it was fascinating, and Korra could've talked about it for hours, but unfortunately writing about it had proved a lot harder than she'd wanted it to be.

And now Asami was probably going to judge her for it. Great.

Trying not to think about the girl next to her reading her paper, Korra shifted her focus to Asami's own work on the screen in front of her. The opening paragraph was good, and the thesis was strong... how annoying would it be if Korra couldn't find anything to edit? She kept reading...

_On an interesting counterpoint, functionality is not always the first pull for a consumer when considering a product. Often, the average person will look for something aesthetically pleasing first, then take into account whether or not it fulfils the necessary requirements for the intended purpose. Therefore, when designing a product, it is not only important to ensure the maximum functionality, but also that it is easily marketable to the broader public._

"I'm done," Asami said after a few minutes and Korra blinked. She'd marked a few spelling and grammar mistakes, as well as one instance in the fourth paragraph where Asami had gone on a (actually quite fascinating) tangent about the business benefits of recycling old technology for new use.

"Oh, me too."

"Great. Should we look at mine first, or yours?"

Korra glanced at her paper, full of blue marks from Asami's fancy pen.

"... let's look at yours."

##  *** * ***

Later that day, after their classes had all finished, Korra was practicing her forms in the garden while Mako and Bolin watched.

"It's so weird. It's like I wanted to impress her so badly! But why?" Korra jabbed at the air, channeling all of her frustration into making her arm movements extra crisp. "My paper was good, and it was just a baseline assessment anyway, so it didn't really matter. Hers was good too, though. Really good." She huffed in annoyance, rotating a half turn and high-kicking with a grunt. Then she added, "even if I didn't understand half of the business jargon she was using" under her breath and ended the set, sweeping her arms in their calming arc and clasping them to bow to her invisible opponent.

"I mean, she _is_ pretty cool," Bolin said from off to the side, shrugging. He was sitting crosslegged on the low wall that ran along the edge of the garden, a textbook open on one knee and his notebook balanced on the other. "And she has like, the highest GPA in your year and is on-track to graduate two super hard programs in only four years, right? I'd be intimidated by that." He chewed the end of his pencil thoughtfully, turning a page in his book.

"You hyperventilated when you met Korra's grandparents, Bo. I don't think you're a very good barometer," Mako pointed out, giving his brother an absent pat on the shoulder as he passed him on his way over to where Korra was still standing.

"Okay, but Korra's grandparents are _really really cool_. I mean, her grandma was on the Kyoshi Warriors! And her great uncle speaks like ten languages!"

"He's a linguist, Bolin."

"Exactly! So cool!"

Mako shook his head. "Anyway... Asami's really driven, I'll give her that. She spent pretty much every evening in her dad's workshop or the library back in our first year when we dated. That was kinda why we broke up, actually; she barely ever had any free time."

Korra narrowed her eyes at him, raising an eyebrow. "I thought _she_ broke up with _you_..."

Mako frowned. "I don't think the distinction really matters, actually, but technically we--"

"KorraKorraKorraKorraKorra!!" A voice shrieked, and the three of them turned to see one of Korra's cousins come running around a corner and into the garden. The young girl's eyes were bright, and when she came to a stop in front of Korra and Mako she bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement.

"Yeah, Ikki?" Korra asked, smiling fondly at her cousin.

"Guess what guess what!"

"What?"

"Daddy got the job he wanted and we get to live at your school!!" Ikki said, and Korra nodded, trying not to let her face fall in front of the kid, who was already talking again at top speed.

"I hope this means we can finally get a puppy. Mom keeps saying we have to wait until we're older, but I think that if we can have another baby we should get a puppy too. I really want a fluffy puppy, like the dog Grandpa and Grandma have. A big fluffy puppy I can play with all the time, and I can have tea parties with since Jinora and Meelo never do, and I can _name_ it..."

Korra exchanged a look with Mako while Ikki was preoccupied telling Bolin all about her puppy plans. "If Tenzin and his family are moving to campus, that means I'll have to live in the dorms. How am I supposed to find a dorm room two weeks into the semester?"

Mako shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find something," he assured her, nudging her fondly with his elbow.

"Yeah... yeah, of course."

She'd find something.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a note at @bluberry-spicehead if you want to support moon anon <333


End file.
